


This Life Of Ours

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Children, Family, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: Aaron gets up with their children, getting them ready for school. Future fic, one shot, sweet.





	This Life Of Ours

Aaron woke to a distant cry and he sighed with tiredness. Another day had rolled around, starting the usual mayhem at the Mill. He didn’t mind taking care of all the kids, especially as Robert had only fallen into bed at one that morning. A hard day, long day of contracts in Hotten. When he’d got to bed he’d messily kissed Aaron’s cheek before snoring away. Aaron would find it lazy if his husband hadn’t been so endearing and relaxed at home with him. A call of “mummy?!” grabbed Aaron’s attention and he hurriedly pulled on a T shirt and his jogging bottoms on before finding the two year old girl, rubbing her eyes.

“Where’s mummy?”

“She’ll be home tonight,” Aaron promised, bending to pick Charlotte up, her face a mirror image of her mothers. “For now you’re stuck with uncle Aaron. Is that okay?”

“Where’s uncle Rob?”

“He’s still asleep,” Aaron said.

“You’ll do,” she said, making Aaron laugh under his breath as Charlotte tucked her head against Aaron’s neck, turning into a heavy weight as Aaron carried her down the stairs. His phone was on charge in the kitchen and he sent a quick text to Liv, letting her know Charlotte was okay.

“Shall we get your breakfast on before the others get up?” Aaron asked.

“Toast!”

Aaron frowned at her, mock serious. “You sure you’re not my kid?” Charlotte giggled, looking exactly like Liv as Aaron put the bread in the toaster.

* * *

Robert got up, feeling well rested and he could hear the hubbub from downstairs. He grinned, quickly dressing and going downstairs. He never missed any opportunity to see Aaron with their family.

“Jamie, you need your PE kit,” Aaron was saying with calmness, before turning his attention to the elaborate braid Lily demanded in her hair almost daily these days. She had a lot of hair for only five years old and she was proud of it.

“Daddy…”

“I’m doing it,” Aaron said, running his fingers through her dark wavy hair. “Be patient with me.” If anyone had any patience with their brood of children, it was Aaron. In the last few years he’d come into his own, and something that they once thought could break them actually turned into the making of them. Aaron felt settled with children the way he never had as a single adult, not quite fitting, and Robert adored him all the more for it. Aaron was the most incredible man, _**person**_ , Robert had ever known.

“Jamie, your kit,” Aaron repeated, Lily passing Aaron a hair tie. The boy sighed, but stomped through the kitchen to gather his things and Aaron moved familiarly through the kitchen, a well worn routine these days grabbing the toast when it popped up and giving a slice to Charlotte, their niece, and Benjamin, their son.

“More!” Benjamin shouted.

“Ask nicely,” Aaron said with a raised eyebrow.

“More please,” he said calmer.

“Eat that one first,” Aaron said, willingly putting another round in the toaster.

“Where‘s daddy?” Ben asked.

“He’s still in bed,” Aaron said, having not seen Robert by the foot of the stairs

“Can I go back to bed?” Jamie asked. He was ten now, and Aaron and Robert (along with Rebecca) were all dreading him hitting teenage years. He was going to cause all kinds of destruction.

“You have got school,” Aaron reminded him. “What day is it?”

“Wednesday,” Jamie put in.

“Ben, you need your project for art,” Aaron said.

“By the front door,” he said. “Didn’t want you to forget it.” He was proud of his art project, what he’d been working on for what felt like months. “Mrs Carter’s going to like it, right?” he added nervously.

“You kidding, she’ll love it,” Aaron said confidently. “Star of the class, you are.” Ben smiled toothily at him and Robert decided it was time to make his presence known.

“Daddy!” came the chorus of chanting from his family, Lily insisting he check her hair to “make sure daddy Aaron did it right.”

“You didn’t have to let me sleep,” he murmured, kissing Aaron’s neck lightly as he focused on Lily‘s porridge. 

“You were tired,” Aaron said easily, handing over the bowl to his daughter.

“You’re brilliant with our children,” Robert said sincerely.

“Four are harder than three,” Aaron said with a smile. “Liv needs to get home soon.”

“She will,” Robert assured him. Twenty minutes later, all the children were dressed for school, with the exception of Charlotte.

“Jamie, get in the car with those two, I’ll be there in a minute,” Aaron said, watching them troop out, before turning to Robert.

“You know, sometimes I look at you and I’m still shocked by how much I want you,” Robert whispered, making Aaron’s eyes glow. “Thank you. For our life together, for everything.

“Robert, you don’t have to… I wanted this. I wanted a life with you and that’s exactly what I got.” They kissed softly, sweetly and Robert smiled against his mouth.

“Now, you get those three off to school, and I’ll have some uncle niece bonding time with Lottie.” Aaron smiled at them, Charlotte finding her toy box. This wouldn’t be how he’d have planned his life going, but if being with Robert had taught him one thing, it was that life never went to plan. And sometimes, that was a good thing.


End file.
